KATZ
by EverybodyFuckAll'aYa
Summary: Hay cosas que son iguales para los gatos sean normales o Dioses


_**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball es propiedad de la autoría creativa de Akira Toriyama derechos reservados copyright Toei Animation.**_

 **Katz**

La brisa soplaba cálida con un perfume a cerezos embriagante. Los rayos de luz cruzaban compactados entre las ramas de aquel gran árbol de pétalos entre lilas y rosados y tronco morado. Un cuerpo yacía apoyado en el tronco de corteza dura y de olor húmedo, respiración copiosa y algo extasiada.

Ya era medio día del quinto sol amarillo del recinto del Dios de la Destrucción. La elegante figura de Wiss se paseaba por los jardines y con la mirada escudriñaba en de redor hasta que dio con su objetivo. El gran Bills se hallaba apoyado de un tronco con la cabeza baja casi enterrando su mentón en su pecho y ambas piernas extendidas en forma de V, roncaba a todo lo que daba la laringe y se apreciaba inmerso en un mar de sueños con olor a cerezo y sol.

— Amo Bills — pronuncio sonoramente el asistente del Dios, ganándose un fuerte ronquido nasal como contestación — Con que aquí estaba…— se inclinó para ver mejor a su señor y lo que vio lo hizo soltar una risilla, su señor tenia ambos pómulos completamente rosados y una gran sonrisa felina y afilada adornaba su hocico— Amo Bills…despierte — intento zarandearlo solo lo necesario pero en lugar de eso fue a parar al piso cuando Bills lo tomo del brazo en un acto reflejo y se apodero de Wiss como si fuera un oso de felpa— ¡¿EH?!

El Dios gato lo tenía apretujado en el suelo mientras murmuraba incordios y frases ininteligibles, parecía ebrio y muy feliz cabe destacar.

Wiss se sonrojo ante la cercanía pero peor fue cuando su señor comenzó a ronronear.

— ¡Amo Bills despierte! —clamo con más fuerza a lo que el soberano encargado de la destrucción de planetas parpadeo un par de veces a la nada muy desorientado, luego vio a Wiss como si no fuera más que una pelusa en el aire. Allí fue cuando Wiss se convenció de que quizás su señor estaba ebrio, pero cuando lo soltó y se reincorporo bostezando a todo lo que le daba la mandíbula noto que una de las lunas iba a desaparecer.

¿El motivo?

— ¡Achu! — una esfera negri-morada de energía resplandeciente fue a parar a destruir el cuerpo celeste, la explosión ilumino todo por unos cegadores segundos.

Menos mal que el asistente del Dios ya tenía prevista la formación de una que otra luna pendiente. Wiss se levantó y se sacudió el polvo y vio a su señor caminar hacia el palacio esculpido en el árbol sagrado con mucha parsimonia con los brazos colgando y los ojos cerrados.

— Ñamm…ñammm…— lamio el dorso de su mano y se la paso por la frente a todo el cat style. Wiss le dio alcance y allí fue cuando noto que la sonrisa de la cara de su amo no se había esfumado.

— ¿Amo Bil- — callo de súbito cuando Bills volvió a abrazarlo cariñosamente y con el entusiasmo de un frenético alcohólico.

— ¡Wiiiiiiss! ¿Qué hora eeees…? — lo soltó como si quemara con cara descompuesta, luego de cinco segundos lo volvió a mirar— ¿Para qué me despertaste? — esa pregunta semi-enojadiza semi-inconsciente fue más en un tono de cuestionamiento más para si mismo.

— Señor si va a dormir es mejor que lo haga en su habitación — dijo algo extrañado del comportamiento de Bills. No olía a licor pero estaba sumamente sonrojado y abstraído— ¿Se siente bien?

— ¡Claro! ¡Mejor que nunca! Ñamm…— volvió a su caminata como si hubiera recordado algo — Oye Wiss será mejor que mi baño esté listo.

Wiss sonrió de forma maternal con ambos ojos cerrados y con actitud alegre-neutra de siempre.

— Claro señor — respondió sin más.

…

Bills regreso a su habitación feliz de la vida luego de su baño, estaba en su bata de baño y con un paño blanco envolviéndole las orejas. Todo el día había sido meloso con Wiss y el Pez Oráculo, si no estaba abrazando a uno estaba ronroneándole al otro. Eso hasta que llego a su habitación.

Wiss estaba dejando el vasto almuerzo de su amo en las mesas con sus poderes telequineticos cuando de súbito un estruendoso grito sacudió todo el santuario al Dios de la Destrucción.

Antes de que si quiera pensara en voltearse de su sitio otro grito afloro en el entorno.

— ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISS! — el nombrado se teletransportó inmediatamente fuera de la vista del pez oráculo y apareció en la habitación de su amo obviando las escaleras que tanto le gustaba usar.

— ¿QUE OCURRE? — ¿Dónde estaba el muerto o el incendio? Cuando llego vio a su amo ya vestido con su indumentaria de siempre con una especie de bolsa fucsia entre sus garras moradas, el Dios en cuestión estaba como un signo de interrogación al aire con los ojos abiertos como un par de dianas de tiro al blanco y el hocico entre abierto. Miraba la bolsa como quien ve a la mismísima muerte.

— ¡TENEMOSQUEIRALPLANETATIERRA! — espeto demasiado rápido y ya tenia su mano en el hombro de Wiss.

—P-pero ¿Qué paso? — Wiss lo vio como si tuviera otra cabeza.

Bills lo vio con su peor cara de enojo que le deformo por completo el gesto y con un aura morada resplandeciente brotando como agua de un manantial.

— **¡DIJE A LA TIERRA!** — bramo y el Pez Oráculo trago grueso desde su posición en el comedor— Obedece o te ira mal — su amo estaba bipolar primero amaba a todo el mundo y ahora estaba por destruir las diez galaxias más cercanas si Wiss no se daba prisa.

— **¡O-OKEY!** — dijo el asistente y con un movimiento de su báculo estaban camino al planeta tierra por alguna razón que Bills no quería compartir pero todo el recorrido la garra de Bills le atravesó la carne a su asistente mientras se comía las garras de la otra pata a Wiss no es como si le incomodara pero si estaba preocupado por su señor— Amo Bills ¿Se puede saber porque quiere ir a la tierra y por qué esta tan ansioso?

Bills solo atino a verle como un maniático drogado — ¡SE ACABO! — dijo sin mas aterrado. Y para que algo aterrara al Dios de la Destrucción del Séptimo universo había que ser algo fuera de lo imaginable.

— ¿Qué se acabó? — pregunto este de vuelta.

— ¡El alimento para Dioses! — volvió a decir escueto y dejando de nuevo un vacío no resuelto.

— ¿Alimento para Dioses? — Wiss hizo un recuento mental de aquellos dos últimos días donde había visto demasiado feliz a su amo y hasta hospitalario pero sobre todo muy meloso, y también había algo…algo sobre una bolsa fucsia— ¿Se refiere a la cosa que ha estado comiendo desde que volvimos de la fiesta de cumpleaños número treinta y nueve de la Señora Brief?

— ¡Ese mismo! ¡SE ACABO! ¡MI VIDA ES HORRIBLE! — Bramo a punto de llorar— ¡Hey Wiss! ¡¿Cuánto nos falta?! — pregunto lleno de esperanza repentina.

—Llegaremos en veintidós minutos — luego de escuchar una majadería y algo sobre un anime llegaron a la tierra, más específicamente a la Corporación Capsula donde el Dios Bills aseguraba que había conseguido el _Alimento para Dioses._

En el patio de dicha Corporación se hallaban Los Guerreros Z al parecer había una pequeña reunión post-cumpleaños. Todos se asombraron de ver al dúo allí. Bulma se les acerco inmediatamente.

—Señor Wiss, Señor Bills ¿Qué los trae de nuevo por aquí? — antes de que Bulma se jactara de que sus fiestas eran preferidas hasta por los dioses Wiss hablo primero.

—Buenas tardes a todos— hablo muy contento como era costumbre— Disculpe señora Bulma pero estamos buscando…este ¿Cómo explicar?

—Déjamelo a mi Wiss — salió de las espaldas de Wiss un muy cabreado Bills Goku y Vegeta (Obligados a estar allí por faltar de nuevo al cumpleaños por andar entrenando) se tensaron cuando vieron la expresión de batalla del Dios— ¿Dónde se consigue más Alimento para Dioses?

Bulma parpadeo unos instantes — ¿Alimento…para Dioses? — le hizo un gesto a Wiss que era un total _¿De qué está hablando este?_

Wiss pensó que era mejor interceder él.

—Ejem — se aclaró la voz— El Amo Bills afirma que consiguió esa comida aquí durante su cumpleaños.

Al fondo unos Goten y Trunks con sudor frio en las nucas disminuyeron su Ki a cero e intentaron salir de la escena mientras los adultos hablaban con las deidades.

—...dieron… ¡Esos dos! — termino la frase Bills capturándolos con la mirada y señalándolos. Todos hasta Picoro se les quedaron viendo con miedo al duo dinámico.

Al parecer Bills había estado describiendo la comida dijo que eran pequeñas croquetas con sabor a carne artificial en una bolsa de más de cinco kilos fucsia y con una especie peluda de animal del planeta que se le hacía familiar a su propia especie.

Muchos se dieron una idea a todos les corrió una gota estilo anime por la sien, todos rogaban que no fuera lo que estaban pensando.

Bills se acercó al par de niños que lo veían con sonrisas forzadas sobándose las nucas como los propios niños traviesos que eran.

—Niños ¿Tienen más? — tras esa sonrisa gatuna se auguraba la extinción del planeta entero o la galaxia si él lo deseaba si no le daban lo que el pedía.

—Si-si s-señor— Hablo el niño de cabello lila y Goten más atrás se limitó a sonreír como Goku cuando estaba en problemas con su esposa, Bulma se les quedo viendo indignada de brazos cruzados y todos seguían sus movimientos paso a paso hasta que Trunks salió de la enorme casa con forma de domo con una enorme bolsa fucsia…de croquetas Whiskas— E-es la más grande de la casa — y es verdad debían ser diez kilos.

Bills no se hizo de rogar y encantado la tomo entre sus brazos, la abrió y comenzó a comer mientras ronroneaba.

Wiss estaba confundido.

Krillin se ahogó con su bebida junto a Gohan, Picoro estaba que no la creía, Vegeta parecía que le habían puesto un gusano en la bota, Goku estaba perdido y los demás no estaban mejor.

Bulma descompuso la cara y la mandíbula casi le llego al piso solo para que una vena le creciera como volcán en la sien.

Se acercó a los niños y les grito susurrando:

— _¡¿LE DIJERON AL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION QUE_ _ **ESO**_ _ERA COMIDA PARA DIOSES?!_

Trunks se puso azul y a Goten casi se le sale el alma cuando vio los ojos en llamas de su madre en el jardín.

Luego de eso las deidades se retiraron en un haz de luz e inevitablemente todos comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia.

Ese par de mocosos tenían un sentido del humor peligroso, ahora a rogar que Bills no se enterara que esa era comida para gatos.

…

—Amo Bills ¿En serio esa comida para dioses es tan buena? — Wiss no estaba nada convencido pero si sabía una cosa, esa cosa que comía su amo con tanto afán le provocaba extraños síntomas como ponerse meloso y luego furibundo si no tenía más.

Tuvo que ir varias veces a la tierra por mas antes de que su amo despertara de sus siestas cuando se enteró que era comida para gatos no hizo mas que reírse. Podía guardar el secreto si con eso veía a su amo tan feliz.


End file.
